Talking to the Moon
by n3rdwagg
Summary: Fremione Version.


_I know you're somewhere out there _

_Somewhere far away _

_I want you back _

_I want you back _

Fred leaned back in his chair waiting for George to come back with some food for him. Ever since Hermione had left, he hadn't left his room. Since George wasn't with Angelina, he understood exactly what was going on inside of Fred's head.

The Weasley family had been forced to stay in hiding and it was pure _luck_ that Ron had been able to escape with Hermione and Harry. _I wish I knew that she was safe. I wish someone would come back with some word about her._

"Fred please get up," Ginny said quietly. "You're not the same anymore." Fred rolled his eyes. He knew that she understood and that she just cared about him but hearing it from his family over and over again was getting annoying. "I understand," she continued. "But I'm not moping around as you are."

"Maybe that's because Harry dumped you." He knew it was harsh but he didn't care. "'Mione and I are still together…I just don't know where she is." A tear slipped out of Fred's left eye and he sank into Ginny's outstretched arms. "I want her to come home," he sobbed. "I want her back. She's so far away! I need her here. I-I-I love her…"

Ginny held her brother and motioned for George to come in and hold him too. "We know you do Gred," George muttered. "We know you do."

_My neighbors think I'm crazy _

_But they don't understand _

_You're all I have _

_You're all I have _

"You need to snap out of this!" Lee shouted at Fred sometime the next week.

"How can I?" Fred moaned. "She's the only girl I've ever loved and now she's off trying to get herself killed!"

Lee scoffed. "If anyone can keep themselves from getting killed it's Granger and you know it."

"I know but-"

"No buts." Lee grabbed Fred and pushed him in front of a mirror. "What do you see? _Besides a pathetic, watery-eyed, lovesick puppy?"_

Lee was hoping this would make Fred laugh but it barely got a smile out of him. "I see…a loser. With no life. No friends. No nothing. I don't have anything!"

Fred's best friend shoved him against a wall and without a second thought, slapped him. "What do you mean you have nothing? You have a family. You have a _really _good family. Hermione told you she wiped her parents memories. Harry's parents are dead. _They _don't have family. You do. And you have me."

"You don't understand," Fred muttered. "She was my everything. She _is _my everything."

_At night when the stars light up my room _

_I sit by myself Talking to the Moon _

_Try to get to You _

_In hopes you're on the other side _

_Talking to me too _

_Or am I a fool who sits alone _

_Talking to the moon _

Fred lay on the bed Hermione had used when she was at the Burrow and stared up at the bewitched ceiling. The stars lit up the room perfectly.

Hermione's voice rang through his head. _"Stars can be seen from everywhere Fred. When you're looking up at the stars, they're the same ones I will be looking at. And remember there is only one moon. The moon you see is the moon I see. It may seem like we're so far away…but in reality we're closer than you think babe."_

"Hermione," Fred whispered. "I miss you so much. I hope you're looking at the stars right now. I want you to come home. I can't stand not knowing if you're safe or not."

He glanced at the locket next to her bed. 'Mione had told him that it would turn blue if she was, heaven forbid, dead.

The locket was still a bright red color. _So she's alive._ _But is she hurt? Is she safe? Oh well that's a stupid question. Nobody's safe._

"Hermione. Please come home soon."

"Gred are you talking to yourself?"

"No Forge…I'm talking to Hermione."

"Um…Gred…?"

"Forget it Forge. You wouldn't understand."

George sat at the edge of Hermione's old bed. "You're talking to the moon aren't you?" he asked.

Fred took his eyes off the ceiling and looked at George. "Yes."

_I'm feeling like I'm famous _

_The talk of the town _

_They say I've gone mad _

_Yeah I've gone mad _

_But they don't know what I know _

_Cause when the sun goes down someone's talking back _

_Yeah They're talking back _

Sunset was going unnaturally slow to Fred. He wanted the moon to come out because that was the only way he could talk to Hermione.

"He's a bit mental isn't he?" George heard his friend Katie Bell whisper to Angelina. They were all spending time together at Three Broomsticks.

"You would be too if Oliver just disappeared and nobody knew hwere he was." Angelina whispered back.

"But my Olli wouldn't do that. He's not that dim-witted."

"Guys!" George piped in. "Fred is feeling bad enough already. It would help you would please shut the bloody hell up."

"The sun's almost down," Fred observed. "I think I'm going to leave. I'll talk to everyone later."

_At night when the stars light up my room _

_I sit by myself Talking to the Moon _

_Try to get to You _

_In hopes you're on the other side _

_Talking to me too _

_Or am I a fool who sits alone _

_Talking to the moon _

Fred sat sobbing on Hermione's bed. "Hermione! Why don't you ever talk back to me? We're talking to the same moon! So why can't I hear you? I didn't even get to tell you how I felt before you left…"

"And how _do _you feel?" A female voice asked him.

He looked up in surprise. "Hermione!" He got up before she could answer and kissed her full on the mouth. "Hermione! Oh my gosh. 'Mione!"

Ron cleared his throat. "Your brother's here too you know."

Fred rolled his eyes. "Give me a minute with my girlfriend eh?"

Ron and Harry left them alone and Fred pulled Hermione into him again. "Hermione…I love you."

"Fred! You know I love you too!"

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

_Ahh Ahh, Ahh Ahh, _

_Do you ever hear me calling? _

_Cause every night I'm talking to the moon _

_Still trying to get to you _

_In hopes you're on the other side _

_Talking to me too _

_Or am I a fool who sits alone _

_Talking to the moon _

_I know you're somewhere out there _

_Somewhere far away_

Hermione sat sobbing on Fred's bed. _Our relationship didn't even have time to breathe. We were going to get married. Why Fred? Why?_

She looked at the locket. It was a solid blue color and seeing this made her start crying again. "I miss you so much Fred. I love you. I'm in love with you. Please come back."

Ginny walked in, witnessing the same scene from a few months prior. "Oh 'Mione. I fully understand…Harry's locket's just turned blue as well…"

Hermione cried even harder. "Oh Ginny!"

Ginny tried to smile. "It's alright 'Mione. People die and life goes on. We just have to make the best of the family and friends we have left."


End file.
